


You were a vision in the morning when the light came through

by cutebutpsyco



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pre-Canon, Sansa has a crush for Theon, but that's really everything, i don't know how to tag thing, pre-asoiaf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 07:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14689758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutebutpsyco/pseuds/cutebutpsyco
Summary: Every time she thought about Theon, she used to associate him with night and sea, dangerous and unpredictable. And he was all that things. But he burnt as the sun too, and Jeyne wanted to be burned by him.





	You were a vision in the morning when the light came through

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the anon who asked "Theon/Jeyne Poole. Pre ASoIaF first kiss fluff" on asoiafrarepairs on Tumblr.   
> I got took over and I'll probably add another chapter soon but I hope you'll enjoy it, anon =)
> 
> Nothing belongs to me, titles both of the fict and the chapters from "Colors" by Halsey

It wasn’t the first time they played that game, seated at Sansa’s chambers window sill looking at the boys in the yard. This time, though, there were just Sansa and Jeyne. Beth was somewhere with her father the young Poole girl had no idea of where Arya and she couldn’t care less. She enjoyed more when there were just the two of them. “Why does he have to be such an idiot?”

Sansa wasn’t asking at her considering that Jeyne didn’t have an answer for her question.   
“Theon?” She asked, instead, knowing what the answer would have been. Sansa chewed her lower lip.

“Yes, I’d like he could be more... gallant, you know?” She smiled, turning an adorable shade of crimson. Jeyne hated her for blushing so kindly. “Like the princes in the stories.”

Jeyne knew too well. She also knew Sansa had the biggest crush on him. “You are lucky.”

“Me...?” Since when Jeyne was the lucky one between them? “Why?”

“Because you want Robb to kiss you and him... well, he’s not Theon.” She giggled. 

Jeyne seemed to remember that lie immediately. It wasn’t like Robb wasn’t pleasant, all the contrary, actually, but she didn’t want to share with Robb her first kiss. She wanted it to be with Theon. Thought, when the two girls spoke for the first time about that, in that very same chambers, Sansa claimed her father’s ward for her. And that meant for Jeyne to come up with a lie.   
Sansa was her friend, but she was also her Lord liege’s daughter while Jeyne was nothing more than a steward’s daughter. Robb seemed the safest option. Though, she knew neither him or Theon would have been the first person to kiss her. They would marry girls of their status. Sansa was possibly going to marry Theon, but Jeyne couldn't dare to hope that much for herself. 

“Robb won’t ever kiss me.” She said.

“I can ask him to, he listens to me,” Jeyne knew it was true. She had never had that kind relationship with her sisters. After her mother's death, they took care of their father’s keep, but she was too young to stay with them. That was the reason why she was raised in Winterfell. The same reason why she hadn't clear memories of them.

“I don’t want Robb to kiss me because you asked him to,” She smiled, wishing she could tell Sansa the truth. “Thank you, though.”

Sansa smiled happily, maybe thinking about a future in which she would be married to Theon and her friend to Robb, and they didn’t speak about kisses any longer.

\-----

Jeyne tried to push her tears back. She was pushing her back against the cold stones of Last Heath walls, trying to hide. She was there for the Nameday of Greatjon’s younger son, a boy of three in honour of whom Lord Umber arranged a small tournament.  
Ned insisted for everyone who was older than ten to go.   
Sansa was enthusiastic and Jeyne, too, was happy about the idea of knights and jousters, though, the both of them grew bored soon.

It wasn’t like the songs. There was no joust but only the melee and an archery competition. The former was too crude for two ten years old while the latter didn't start yet. Everything that Sansa and Jeyne did was spending time sewing with Lord Umber’s daughters. Despite Jeyne liking the girls enough and she being proud of herself because her stitches were almost as perfect as Sansa’s, it didn’t provide a lot of fun.

Robb wasn’t so happy either, from what he was saying to Theon while they broke their fast, though, the ironborn was absolutely sure he was going to win the archery competition.   
That very same day, he did win against some young squire and was going to fight for the winning prize, the next day. 

Somehow, anyway, Jeyne found herself wandering around the boys' chambers after supper and she had no idea why she was there.  
Probably the laughs and people voices attracted her there, but she had no idea of what was going on. The laughs sounded drunk, and this made her curiosity grown. So she turned the corner and found herself facing some people she knew.

Jon was keeping his shoulders pressed against the wall as if it could crumble on them if he didn't hold it and Robb was drinking from a sink what Jeyne supposed was wine. His cheeks were flushing red, and he was laughing too loud. Theon, instead, was busy in finding something in a girl’s breasts. Jeyne had no idea who she was: all she could see of her were chestnut curls, but that was enough to break her heart a little bit. She knew Theon was almost a man and she knew that he would never look at her twice but that hurt anyway. re 

“You drank too much, Stark,” Theon said, hiding a laugh. “Give some wine to our friend.”

Jeyne rushed back in her chambers hoping nobody noticed her and only when she reached them she sank her head in the pillows and started to cry. 

\----

The day after, Sansa was so excited for the end of the tournament and Jeyne decided to don't tell her anything about what she saw the previous night. It wasn’t her concern, and it was nothing new either.   
Everyone, in Winterfell, knew about the servant girls who Theon sneaked in his chambers when he didn't spend the night in one of winter town brothels. Knowing it, though, was different then see it happen. And, despite not knowing it for sure, Jeyne didn’t want either think about what she saw. She was jealous of him, even if knew she didn’t have any right to be. 

She was trying so hard to ignore Sansa’s blabbing about how she hoped to be crown by Theon, who she already decided was going to be the winner, as queen of love and beauty that almost didn’t realize that she shut up when he and Jon walked in. Jon looked as if some hours of sleep more could only help him while Theon was radiant.

He was wearing his finest doublet: black velvet with the golden Kraken of his House embroider on his chest with his long tentacles creating the finest pattern Jeyne had ever seen on a man's robe. His jet-black hair tied up in a man bun and his best smirk plastered all over his lips. Jon, at his side, looked bored but it was his usual expression when the two of them were together without Robb around. Jeyne found herself staring long enough for Theon to realize because he winked at her before falling on the bench on the opposite side of the table.

“Do you think you will win the day?” Sansa asked him, neglecting for a moment her lemon cake. 

“I would bet my money on the Smalljon,” Jon replied, bitterly. 

“She asked to me, Snow,” Theon’s glance could kill but, again, it was like a game between them. They were too different and too similar to get along without bitcher, and both of them tried so hard to gain Robb’s affection. That was the reason why the moment he wasn’t there they had to fight. None of them would ever admit it. Though, Jeyne knew otherwise mostly because it was the same mechanism between her and Beth Cassel for gain Sansa's affection.

Robb arrived a moment later and seated between his two best friends letting every discussion falling silent the moment he did.

 

Theon did, in fact, won the day against the Smalljon himself and Jeyne could bet she saw silver coins pass from Jon’s to Robb’s hand the moment the last of Theon’s arrows stroke the centre of the target. The ironborn returned giggling to the small Winterfell party and, for once, Jeyne could see that his smile was sincere and that his sea-coloured eyes were shining. She was delighted by the sight and didn’t realize, at first, that she was staring at him. When she realized it, she addressed a silent thanks to the gods for the wind which was blowing strong enough to be a real problem for archers, which made even sweeter Theon's victory. Thanks to it, making her soft wavy hair ran in front of her eyes she could easily hide her flushing cheeks. 

“You should crown your queen of love and beauty,” A voice said, and Jeyne turned to see from where it came. A moment later, the young Poole realized she was facing the girl who was with Theon and the others the previous night.   
She was pretty, even prettier than she saw the night before. Long chestnut curly hair, a thin waist, hips made to bear children, and a breast big enough. Her face was soft, her eyes the same colour of a forest and she had soft rosy lips. Jeyne knew that her features were the ones men usually looked for. And not hers. She was small and thin, cute but never as pretty or beautiful as Sansa was. No doubts that the girl looked like a lady too. She didn’t understand it, the first time she saw her, though, the girl's gown made it clear.

Theon smirked at her, almost wickedly. “I should have a crown to give, and I don’t think Lord Umber thought that would have been necessary.” 

“You can kiss your queen’s hand,” Sansa suggested, and Jeyne dared to hope even if she knew that between all the ladies who were gathered there she wouldn't ever be Theon's choice. The other girl seemed to like that option more and cheered Theon to do it. “Like in the ballads.”

Theon seemed considering the idea for some moments and then smiled again. It was his sharp smile, the one that meant nothing and everything all the same. Jeyne loved and hated it. She wanted him to look at her with that very smile and, at the same time, when his eyes lingered on her, she wished to be able to hide from it. It was mesmerizing and dangerous, as looking straight at the sun. It hurt, and it was the most beautiful pain ever.

Her heartbeat was racing in her chest as if she really thought he could choose her between all the young ladies. Her, which was almost a child and of the lower birth between everyone there. She knew Theon’s choose was between the curly haired girl and Sansa and she was sure she knew who he would pick. Not Sansa because he feared Eddard even if he was good at hiding it. The other lady, though, was the person who was with him and maybe if he would have kissed her she could think he wanted to marry her.

Long fingers took hers. Jeyne could feel a callous palm under her fingertips and her own hand raised against her will. Jeyne’s eyes followed the movement, and she found herself facing a pair of magnetic eyes, a smirk so hinted that it looked as if it was fading in the air around them, and dark hair she dreamt to sink her hands in. Theon took her hand out of everyone's else. She had no idea why he did it, and at that moment, she couldn’t even think straight about it, if she must be honest. She expected for his lips gently brush her skin. Instead, he took her hand with his right one while his left ran around her waist. Jeyne didn’t understand, at first, then she found herself pushed against Theon’s chest, and he smashed their mouths together. 

Jeyne froze for an instant, her body still and her mind numbed. She tried to think that he did it because it was the safest option, nobody would set for a marriage between the heir of the Iron Islands and a steward’s daughter, but a part of her hoped there was a deeper reason for it. She tried so hard not to listen to that part in particular. It promised something she already knew she would ever have, hoping was pointless. Though, when she felt the tip of Theon’s tongue pushing her lips open, she decided she didn’t care. If that was supposed to be the only kiss she shared with Theon, she was more than happy with it.

They parted moments later, Jeyne had no idea how long it lasted, but she found that she moved her arms around his neck and she was tiptoeing to compensate the height difference between them. Theon opened his eyes a moment later than Jeyne did and she found herself thinking about how beautiful he was, and didn’t push back when he closed the distance between them again, slightly biting her lower lip. Only then, he let her go.

“Why…? What…?” She whispered, wanting to ask everything and fearing the answer at the same time. The skin, there where Theon touched her through the fabric of her gown, burned like if the sun itself kissed it. Every time she thought about Theon, she used to associate him with night and sea, dangerous and unpredictable. And he was all that things. But he burnt as the sun too, and Jeyne wanted to be burned by him.

Theon stepped back without giving her any answers and reaching Robb and Jon. Only when they arrived at the castle door, he turned to her and smiled his authentic smile. A part of Jeyne wanted more of that taste of sun, the other thought that sincere smile was enough. Even if Sansa would have hated her forever for that kiss that she claimed as her own.

**Author's Note:**

> Say hi on [Tumblr](http://staryjoy.tumblr.com/).


End file.
